


Rosy Rivulets

by CrypticGabriel



Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied Charming, Implied Charming Effect, One-Sided Attraction, Sensuality, Stockholm Syndrome, Vampire Bites, Vampire Bride Ritual (Curse of Strahd), implied stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Strahd held Ireena's hands as they lay under the canopy in his bed chamber. With the blankets strewn underneath her and supporting her body, her smile radiated and was incredibly contagious. He couldn’t wait, now that he had her once again.At last. She could finally become his bride.
Relationships: Ireena Kolyana/Strahd von Zarovich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Rosy Rivulets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdamTheApprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamTheApprentice/gifts).



> I was triple dog dared to write this by my DM.

_ Strahd was beyond captivated once in  _ the presence of the love of his life. No matter what incarnation he saw of her, Tatyana was still as beautiful as ever.

No.  _ Ireena.  _ Ireena was still as beautiful as ever.

He held her hands as they lay under the canopy in his bed chamber. With the blankets strewn underneath her and supporting her body, her smile radiated and was incredibly contagious. He couldn’t wait, now that he had her once again.

_ At last.  _ She could finally become his bride.

The first bite was delectable. Ireena’s body trembled underneath him as he moaned and tasted her sweet blood on his tongue. Some crimson rivulets ran down from the tiny wounds, but he held her while kissing them clean from her neck. His eyes brightened, and for a fleeting moment he didn’t feel the gnawing, wicked pit in his stomach that plagued him after decades upon decades of guilt. Having her beside him was like his own small redemption.

On the second night, he delivered the second bite, having a little more edge to his sharp fangs. He wanted her to feel his devotion to her. He wanted her to take him as he was before completing the ritual and making her his bride. Ireena was still blissful, staring up at the man that would soon become her perfect groom.

“Ireena,” he crooned, blood still sweet on his lips. “Ireena, my dear rose, it’s a privilege to have you in my presence tonight. I’ve waited for you for ages.”

“Well, you’ve been a wonderful host,” she teased, fingers of her right hand leaning up to toy with some strands of his dark hair.

Strahd’s chuckle rumbled deep in his chest. He looked down at her and maintained eye contact. Her newer bite was still fresh, the wounds barely closed.

“Just one more night, and you’ll become my bride,” he murmured with a delighted smile. “How do you feel?”

She breathed out a sigh, the sting from the bites seeming to be forgotten. “Wonderful.”

He hummed, the baritone rumbling in his chest. “Good.” He leaned close, breathing in purely in the moment as he pressed his lips to her forehead. His fingers traced her neck, over the new marks and down to her pulse. It thrummed under his fingertips, the vitality within her enticing him.

“I love you,” he breathed out once he had it in him to exhale. He pulled away, just to look at her. He repeated his confession once more with a newfound determination.  _ “I love you.” _

She was charmed by his words, gaze softening while looking upon him. She gave him a dazed smile, hand falling away from his hair to press on his shoulder. If Strahd thought hard enough, he could feel the warmth of her palm.

“I love you,” she smiled. “I can’t wait until tomorrow.”

With a deep relief that he hadn’t felt in ages, he nodded in gentle agreement. “Neither can I.”

He’d waited years for this.


End file.
